robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
259
259 was an entrant in Series 6. 259 featured a potentially lethal spinning weapon with capability of huge destruction. However, despite the huge amount of aggressiveness shown during its battle with Wild Thing, it broke down and was eliminated on a very controversial judges decision. Adam Clark, the captain, had previously entered Series 1 with a lightweight Vector of Armageddon, Series 2 and 3 with Corporal Punishment, and Series 5 with Wowot. None of these robots had much success; none of them ever won a battle with another competing robot. 259 won the award for Best Design in Series 6. The team also entered the featherweight competition in Series 2 with Armadillo, a robot shaped like a horseshoe crab with a flipping tail, which lost out to Demolisher A lighter incarnation of 259 was entered into the Middleweight competition of Extreme Series 2. It reached the final before being overturned by Typhoon. Robot History Series 6 Previous Entries Vector of Armageddon Vector of Armageddon was based on the American Wedge of Doom, which won the American featherweight title four years running. It was not as successful, however, and got stuck on a ramp in the Gauntlet. Corporal Punishment The entrant for Series 2 and 3 was called Corporal Punishment. It was a silver box shape, featuring a lifting scoop. In series 2, it pushed past to the end zone of the Gauntlet, and Shunt gave up in the sumo; driving off the edge. However, in the fight against Disruptor, although it escaped the House Robots, it lost the judges decision. It also participated in the Internet Insurrection, where it was pinned down by Sgt. Bash and immobilised. In Series 3, Ally Gator slid beneath it and kept it off the ground for the entirety of the battle. Sir Killalot came in at the end and flipping Corporal Punishment onto its back. Wowot The entrant to Series 5, Wowot was a uniquely designed robot, based on a crane. Its main weapon was a large grabbing jaw mounted on the crane arm. It was defeated by Lambsy in the first round after a bad run-in with Sir Killalot caused it to break down irreparably, despite leading in agression and control throughout most of the battle. It was nominated for the award for Best Design, but missed out to Razer. Results Series 1 (Vector of Armageddon) Heats *Gauntlet: Eliminated Series 2 (Corporal Punishment) Heats *Gauntlet: Qualified *Trial (Sumo): Qualified *Semi-Final vs Disruptor: Lost Grudge Match *Internet Insurrection vs Killerhurtz vs Bodyhammer vs Griffon: Lost Series 3 (Corporal Punishment) Heats *Round 1 vs Ally Gator: Lost Series 5 (Wowot) Heats *Round 1 vs Lambsy: Lost Series 6 Heats *Eliminator vs Aggrobot 3 vs Infinity vs Infernal Contraption: Qualified *Semi Final vs Wild Thing: Lost Extreme 2 UK vs Germany Special *Round 1 vs Judge Shred 2½ (UK): Won *Round 2 vs Fluffy (UK): Lost Series Record *Series 1: Gauntlet (Vector of Armageddon) *Series 2: Heat, Semi Final (Corporal Punishment) *Series 3: Heat, Round 1 (Corporal Punishment) *Series 4: Did not enter *Series 5: Heat, Round 1 (Wowot) *Series 6: Heat, Round 2 *Series 7: Did not enter Honours Category:UK Series competitors Category:Best Design winners Category:Lightweights